


Parents

by lisyloo824



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisyloo824/pseuds/lisyloo824
Summary: Maya and Farkle are a couple still living in New York but in an upstate, loft apartment. They're married, in love, and are expecting new life on the way. However, they didn't expect it to be so soon.This is basically a crack fic I came up with in 2016 to satisfy the wish of my hopeless pairing getting together.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart/Farkle Minkus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been transferred from my Wattpad account since I may or may not delete it due to infrequent usage. It was supposed to be apart of a one-shot collection that I never continued. Rip. I wrote this about about four years ago when the show still aired and was fifteen at the time, so the prose may not be the best. Haha. Enjoy?

**2026 ******

********

Farkle watched from behind as Maya gobbled up the plate of chimichangas that were placed on her huge, round belly. She was on her final trimester, and Farkle was ready for that sucker to pop out any second. That's what he thought at least. He stared at his wife adoringly while trying to adjust their couch cushions so she was as comfortable as possible.

********

"What are you looking at, pal?" Maya turned her head around and snapped before turning her head back around and licking her cheese covered fingers. She shoved her dirty dish into Farkle's hands after she was done. Farkle happily walked over to their kitchen and put it in the sink. Then, he walked back to his previous position.

********

Maya looked down at her stomach and shouted exasperatedly. "Ugh! Why won't this little punk do me a favor for once and get out of me already!"

********

Farkle attempted to calm her down by saying, "I'm sure that time will come soon, my dear." Maya turned her head around again and started growling at her husband. Seeing that she had indeed not calmed down, Farkle quickly moved to give Maya a back massage. This made her sigh contently.

********

"Give me the remote," Maya demanded as she reached her hand out for the device on the coffee table. Farkle walked around and handed her the remote. Maya grabbed it and pushed some of her blonde flyaways back from her messy ponytail.

********

Maya was flipping through the Netflix options when she felt intense kicking from inside her and something explode beneath. Suddenly she dropped the remote and was screaming in pain. "Ah, Farkle! It's coming!"

********

"What!" he exclaimed throwing both of his hands in the air in panic. "Okay, breathe." Maya inhaled and exhaled with both hands on her stomach. She watched as Farkle frantically ran around their apartment in search for his items.

********

"ID, pillow, blanket, and wallet. What am I forgetting? Oh, my camera of course!" After he was done packing his things into a black duffle bag, he swung Maya's already full zebra print one over his shoulder and rushed out the door.

********

Maya rolled her eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something else?" she yelled agitatedly from the living room.

********

Farkle returned and replied with, "Pregnant Maya!" He walked over and put his left hand on Maya's forearm and right hand on her back to help her up.

********

Farkle guided her all the way to their door when Maya stopped. "This is it," she told Farkle. Then, she made her way down the hallway and towards the elevator.

********

Farkle turned around and took one last look at their two-person occupied apartment. "Yeah, this is it." He closed the door and followed Maya.

********

~

********

Several hours later, the happy couple were sat next to each other on a hospital bed and observed their newly born twins. "They have your eyes," Maya stated as she bounced the small infant that was in her arms.

********

"Well, they also have your beautiful smile." They continued going back and forth like that for awhile, Farkle managing to snap a few pictures during the process. They were interrupted when they both heard Riley gasp. They looked up to see her and Lucas peeking their heads through the glass window. Maya motioned for them to come in. Lucas opened the door. Him and Riley entered along with their four year old daughter, Marilyn.

********

Riley placed the celebratory balloons and stuffed animals she bought for the occasion in the corner of the room. She walked over to them while Lucas sat down in a guest chair, pulling Marilyn onto his lap. "Oh, I could just eat them up! What are their names?" Riley asked, overly excited.

********

"This one is Andrew," Maya answered in a cutesy voice, referring to the baby boy she was holding.

********

"And, this one is Frances,” Farkle finished, referring to the baby girl that he was holding.

********

"Aw, can I hold one?" Riley asked. Farkle gently placed Frances into her arms. Lucas walked over after putting Marilyn down for a nap. Then, Maya handed him Andrew. 

********

"I'm gonna teach this little fella how to ride a sheep," Lucas teased.

********

"Over my dead body, Huckleberry."

Lucas chuckled at Maya’s ability to snap right back to her old self after just giving birth.

********

"You think they're going to be raised right?" Maya asked Farkle.

********

"I hope so," he replied truthfully.

********

Maya placed her head on his shoulder. "You. Me. Parenthood. Let's do this thing."

********

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly though Maya and Farkle would've been so good together? They had such great chemistry and the strongest bond out of all them besides Riley and Maya, so it makes me wonder why they never happened. The writers hinted at it from time to time. Guess we'll never know what happened after the Matthews' moved to London.


End file.
